To Want Something Very Much
by purpleducki88
Summary: A NevilleLuna! Yay! EXTREME FLUFF ALERT! Me ranting about emotions. Takes place during DH, at Hogwarts, by the strangly sexy lake. Go figure. Luna's a little OOC, and unfortuatly, this is AU, 'cuz N and L aren't real couple :sniffles:


Neville had always needed someone to love; and in return, love him. He stopped needing one the day he met Luna. He no longer needed someone to love, and quickly found that she did love him. But, as was his luck, it was only in platonic sense. Neville thought, _Well, we'll just have to change that, now won't we?_

The perfect opportunity came when they alone were left of the DA during his seventh year. He had never been good with girls, but he could sense her feelings toward him change rapidly during the first couple of months alone.

It wasn't until November that he decided to act upon his feelings. Or, more accurately, act with some prompting.

Neville

It was a misty, foggy, day. Neville sat beside the lake, brooding over Luna and his parents and all his problems in general. As he looked emo-ishly into the lake, he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't turn around, however. He could tell those uneven, slightly wandering footsteps which made his heart go into overdrive anywhere. It was Luna. His Luna.

She gradually came to stand near him, gazing into the heavens as if they contained something invisible, yet amazing. He stole glances at her, his something invisible, yet amazing. It seemed like he was the only one who see the incredible girl she had been, and the brave, stupefying woman she had grown into. Literally, she was stupefying.

She looked down at him with a dreamy, yet serious look. Her eyes turned soft when she saw his tearstained face pleadingly gazing up at her.

"We'll just have to change that, now won't we?"

Luna

She sat with him, leaning her head on his shoulder, trying not to cry for the boy whom she loved so passionately. He didn't know it now, but she hoped he would soon. She could tell he had been crying. In these times, of course, crying seemed to be a phenomenon. Everyone was crying like there was no tomorrow. Unfortunately, this was accurate, as everyone knew there might not be a tomorrow.

Luna snuggled a bit closer, noticing how her head fit in the space between Neville's head and his shoulders. _I could spend the rest of forever here,_ she thought,wrapping her arms around the tired-looking man.

_Look at me, Neville. Love me._ She stole pleading glances at him. He didn't look her way, however, but put his arms around her in return, keeping his eyes on the lake.

Luna sighed.

Neville

God, Neville was trying to decide whether he should kiss her, vomit, or run away. He didn't miss the longing glances, and his stomach felt like something everything had just flipped over inside of it, making him gulp. He knew he would give in and never let go of her if he looked at her now. Hugging her was practically making him bite his lip to keep still. He heard her sigh, and it nearly killed him.

He felt her move. He was loathe to let go unless she got up. She looked at him with a twinkle of her old hope in her eyes.

"Neville, do you know that I want y-something very much right now?"

He was caught a bit off guard. He thought she was about to comment on some strange animal, but with a statement as important as that, he was forced to look at her. "I suppose we all want something very much during these times," he looked to his right, at a tree, "We all need something we can't have. I assure you," he said, turning towards her, "that I, too, want y-something very much right now, too." He smiled slightly, turned back to the tree after a moment.

Luna frowned a bit. "Well, yes, but what if I told you that…you could help me get this…thing?" She looked hopefully up at him.

Neville turned back to her, faced with puppy dog eyes, feeling a bit surprised. She usually wasn't this…straightforward. It puzzled him, but just for a moment. "I can help?" Raising an eyebrow, "What can I do, then?"

Luna

She closed her eyes, drew in a deep breath, and reopened her dreamy, blue-grey eyes. She gathered up all her courage. "You can kiss me."

Neville grinned, and she practically had to restrain herself from waiting for his answer. And before she knew it, Neville's lip had collided with hers, causing her to fall backwards. She didn't even really notice, lost in the softness of Neville's hair, finding that it was quite addicting to touch. She dragged him to the ground with her, feeling him gently place his body weight top of her.

Neutral

Finally coming up for air, Neville and Luna looked at each other, seeing just how happy the other was.

"So," said Luna, "What was your something you wanted very much?"

Neville grinned and tenderly leaned down until his lips were almost touching again.

"You."

Half an hour later, Neville and Luna entered the Great Hall just in time for lunch. Taking their usual spots with Ginny and the rest of the former D.A. members. Ginny, on Luna's left, looked them up and down, lifting an eyebrow in appraisal. She smiled a bit, and remarked, "It's about bloody time."

Neville, on her right, broke into a grin and replied, "Yes, yes it is."


End file.
